


Glad You Stayed

by partybutter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, I think I'm catching feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean Winchester, don't drink and drive, oh no, please use condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partybutter/pseuds/partybutter
Summary: Dean is eating at a very busy diner when he's asked to share his booth with another customer. This seemingly unremarkable man, Castiel, proves himself to be anything but as they end up spending the rest of their evening together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Glad You Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Dean drops his burger onto the beige plastic plate rather roughly and licks up the side of his finger where the hickory sauce had made an escape. He glared out across the diner, chewing his large mouthful, one of his cheeks filled to capacity.

The diner was extremely busy and he could understand why; this burger was one of the best he'd had in a while, but due to the small size of the diner it made the place absolutely roar with noise. Waitresses were buzzing back and forth, literally squeezing their way through the masses of people standing around waiting for a seat.

Dean could tell that this was nothing new to the staff, they were all working as fast as they could but seemed perfectly calm with all of the commotion. The entire length of the bar was full, not just with the people on the stools but people standing between the stools, eating standing up.

One of the waitresses stops by Dean's two person booth, a plate of food in her hand, ready to be delivered, “Sir, would it be okay if we sat another person with you? There just ain't enough seats.” she spoke quickly and her accent was heavy. She was already moving to set the plate down across from him.

Dean was still chewing he nodded at her and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, “Yeah, alright.” he said, gesturing towards the seat with his other hand. She dropped the plate in place as soon as he agreed and she touched his shoulder gently and thanked him before walking off quickly, patting a man's shoulder as she walked past him.

Dean looked at the man, he was dressed in a beige trench coat that looked at least two sizes too big for him and a cheap dark blue suit underneath. One quick glance at the man's face told him that he was nothing spectacular, just another office drone type of guy. Dean turned his interest back towards his meal and took a drink as the man slid in across from him and sighed.

“Thanks” the man began, his voice deep and raspy, straining to be heard over the deafening roar of the diner, “for allowing me to sit with you.”

Dean didn't even look at him, he just nodded and picked up his burger, taking a huge bite of it and then turning to look out of the warped window, staring at the parked cars and the traffic on the street.

They ate their burgers without speaking a word to each other, Dean looking anywhere but at the person across from him who seemed to be glancing at Dean every other second. The consistent bursts of open staring was wearing on Dean's last nerve and he sat back, wiping all of his fingers down with a napkin now that he'd finished his burger.

Considering how busy the diner was, Dean was impressed with the speed in which the waitress returned and picked up his plate. “I'll have that pie to ya in just a sec, hun.” she told him as she turned and squeezed through the crowd to get to the back, yelling out to one of her coworkers.

“What kind of pie did you get?”

Dean's lips tightened into a thin line and his jaw clenched, he knew the guy was eventually going to try to strike up a conversation with him. If the constant staring wasn't clue enough, the nervous fidgeting and finger tapping his water glass pretty much gave him away.

Dean closed his eyes as he took a deep breath in through his nose, turning to face the man. He opened his eyes to a squinted glare and stared at the man who had suddenly taken an interest in staring at his burger instead, not meeting Dean's eyes.

Dean stared at the man for a few seconds and then cleared his throat, sitting back as the waitress returned and dropped off a plate of apple pie, a fork, and the ticket. “Apple.” Dean said as the waitress walked away to tend to the rest of her tables.

The man looked up at Dean from his now empty plate when Dean picked up the fork and started on the pie. Dean waited for half a second and then looked up from under his lashes, catching his unexpected dinner companion unawares. They locked gazes, the man's eyes were the most intoxicating blue Dean felt like he'd ever seen and it made him freeze mid chew, just staring at those eternal blue pools.

Suddenly the man wasn't plain at all to Dean and he found his attention being drawn to the man's lips as they parted slowly, they were so plump. They were chapped, but even so, they looked incredibly soft and plush.

The man's cheeks began to darken to a dusky pink and his pupils dilated slightly under the heavy weight of Dean's stare.

“Is there something on my face...?” the man asked, his deep voice startling Dean out of his daze. The man picked up his napkin from his lap and wiped his mouth, there was indeed ketchup on his chin but Dean hadn't noticed that. “Sorry... I guess I'm kind of a messy eater.”

“No, it-” Dean stops short when he realizes too late that his mouth still held a piece of pie. He nearly drooled all over himself but snapped his mouth shut just in time. He quickly picks up his napkin from his lap and wipes his face as he chews and swallows his bite. His own face now flushing red, the tips of his ears burning from embarrassment.

Dean picks up his water and takes a drink, clearing his throat loudly, “Sorry, I uh...” he trails off and then shakes his head, “I guess I forgot what I was saying.” he says, sheepishly.

The man smiles shyly and Dean does his best to not watch the way the lips stretch easily across his teeth, they looked so pliant. “It's okay, it's pretty loud and distracting in here.” the man says to Dean, thanking the waitress as she brings him his ticket.

'What the literal fuck... is wrong with me...' Dean says to himself as he wolfs down his pie, not daring to look up again and get distracted for a second time and embarrass himself. 'I've never just up and stared at some dude until I drooled all over myself. I must look like a damn fool.'

The waitress drops by again and collects their money and returns with their change, all the while not a word is spoken or a glance made between them. They leave a tip on the table and get up and file out of the diner at the same time.

Dean takes a deep breath of fresh air and rolls his shoulders and neck once he's out in the open, “Was gettin' kinda oppressive in there.” Dean says aloud, mostly to himself, reaching into his jacket pocket for his keys.

The man was nodding when Dean glanced at him, “Hey... thanks again for letting me share your table.” the man smiled, his white teeth showing briefly.

“No problem, any time.” Dean responds, despite himself. 'Any time..?' he echoes to himself incredulously as he gives an awkward wave and goes towards his Baby, keys in his hand. He opens the heavy car door and flops inside, instantly rolling the windows down for a bit of air flow. He sticks the key into the transmission but doesn't turn the engine, just lets them dangle there as he pulls a box of cassette tapes into his lap and starts flicking through them.

“Black Sabbath, huh?” Dean mumbles to himself as he pulls the tape up to inspect it further. He gives a slight shrug and then ejects the current tape from the player and shoves Sabbath in it's place. He places the cassette box to the side and can't help but look into his rear view mirror to see if he can spot his unexpected dinner companion.

Dean isn't disappointed. The guy is standing next to a huge gold colored Lincoln Continental and he seems to be fighting to figure out how to open the hood. Dean relaxes against the leather of his seat and one side of his mouth tugs up into a smirk as he watches this continue for far longer than necessary. He snorts a laugh and shakes his head, making his way out of his Impala.

“Somethin' wrong with it?” Dean calls out to the man as he strolls over, his hand coming out to slide over the gold paint, admiring its longevity.

“When I turn the key nothing happens.” the man says as he gives up trying to open the hood and just shrugs, looking at Dean.

“How long has it been since you changed the battery?” Dean asks, going around to the front of the car and opening the hood with instant success and ease. Dean propped the hood open and looked at the battery, “Good Lord...” The entire battery was corroded, not just on the terminals but all across the cover as well.

The man looked at the engine, his eyes roaming over all of it, clearly not identifying anything amiss. “What's wrong with it?”

Dean looked up at the man and gestures towards the horribly corroded battery, “Dude... your battery is old as hell. Been having problems gettin' her started?”

The man shifted on his feet and finally looking at the battery. “Uh... well yeah, actually. But it does eventually start up.”

Dean shook his head, “She's gotta have a new battery. If that doesn't fix it, we'll go from there.” Dean shoos the man's hand out of the way and lets the heavy hood fall into place, catching securely.

“C'mon man.” Dean calls out as he notices the man isn't following him towards the Impala. “What's your name anyway?”

The guy trots a little to catch up to Dean and opens the Impala's passenger door, sliding into the warm leather seat at the same time as Dean. “My name is Castiel, you?”

“That's a mouthful. Not from around here, are ya? Call me Dean.” Dean turns his keys in the ignition and the Impala roars to life. He throws the car into gear and makes his way out of the space and starts towards the nearest auto parts store that he could remember seeing.

“No, not from around here. I'm just passing through on my way to visit my sister.” Castiel said, looking out the window as they drove along. He was relaxed against the Impala's seats as if he rode with Dean all the time, the guy didn't seem to feel uneasy at all about driving down the road in an unknown place with an unknown person.

The trip to the store and back was quiet and uneventful. Dean had the hood of the Continental open and stood there in front of the car as Castiel got into the car and tried to start it like Dean told him to do. It started right up and Dean smiled a little at his success as he shut the hood firmly.

He wipes his hands off on a red rag, “She should be good to go now. Next time spend a little time doing maintenance on her so this kind of thing doesn't happen again.” Dean says as he walks around to the driver's side, looking in at Castiel.

“Alright, Dean. Thanks for helping me out.” Castiel paused, stepping out of the car so he could see Dean easier. “Can I give you something in return for your time? I'm sure this isn't how you wanted to spend your Saturday.” Castiel reached behind him and pulled out his wallet, opening it.

Dean shook his head and waved his hands in front of him, “No, no, no. I don't want your money. I like workin' on cars, not like I had anything planned today anyway.”

Castiel sighed and held his wallet awkwardly before sliding it back into his back pocket, his lips pressed together in a tight line. He looked down at his feet, then into his car, then at the diner they'd shared lunch in. “Ah!” he looks to Dean, his blue eyes wide, “Maybe I can buy you a beer or two at that sports bar we passed.” he offered very questioningly.

Dean could see that Castiel was desperate to repay him and a beer did sound nice, but then again, when didn't it? “Alright, sounds good. Meet you there?” Dean pats the top of the Continental's door frame, stuffing the red rag into his back pocket.

“Great! Yes, see you there, Dean.” Castiel looked a little more enthusiastic than Dean thought he should it caused him to chuckle awkwardly. Dean pats the door again and then goes to the front of the car and picks up the old corroded battery and carries it back to his car. He opens the trunk, tosses the battery in and then slams it shut, getting into the car.

Dean pulls into the bar's small parking lot first. He turns the Impala off and gets out to lean against it as he waits for Castiel to get there. It was growing darker outside, the Eastern sky was a dark blue and in the West it was a light blue, nearly white sky with clouds of orange and pink.

The Continental came gliding into the parking lot and came to a stop next to Dean's Impala. Castiel jumped out of the car and gave an awkward smile to Dean. “Glad you stayed, part of me thought you were gonna take off.”

Dean perked an eyebrow, unfortunately he hadn't considered that option, damn. “Can't pass up a free beer, right?” Dean pushed himself off of his car and walked up and into the bar with Castiel following him.

-

The bar had started out pretty empty but after two hours it was filled with people drinking. Excited yelling and laughter filling up the space. Most of their conversation had been filled with Castiel telling Dean about his crazy family, which had Dean laughing and sharing stories of his own family.

“I don't think we should drive after this, I'm pretty drunk.” Castiel says with a loose laugh, leaning towards Dean so that Dean will hear him better. Dean scoffed, a sideways smile on his mouth, “Maybe you are but not me, 'm fine” his southern accent was at full throttle. It was easy to get settled into his accent when everyone in the bar spoke the same way, if not a little exaggerated.

He surely wasn't stone cold sober, but it was pretty clear to him that Castiel was far more drunk than him. Castiel had pulled out his wallet and paid the tab, telling the bar tender to keep the tip. Dean wanted to keep drinking and having a good time but Castiel was paying the tab, after all.

As Castiel finished off the last bit of beer from his bottle he set it down and turned to look at Dean, smiling in a silly and relaxed sort of way. Dean could only see the blue of his eyes when the TVs lining the bar would get bright, otherwise they were black. Even though they were dark, Dean was still feeling those blue eyes draw him in. He could get lost in them.

“We're both travelin'....” Dean was already speaking the words before his brain could catch up with him and stop him, “You wanna stay with me?” The moment he finished his sentence he licked his lips and bit his bottom lip hard, suddenly focused on his empty beer bottle.

As his mind raced with a bit of panic, he began to realize that it didn't really matter, he'd probably never see this guy again. What's the problem with a little fun? And if he didn't want to? No big deal. By the time he glanced back to Castiel he was glad he had asked him and was hoping the man would accept his offer. Castiel hadn't replied yet and he also hadn't ran away, he was just staring at Dean. As the TVs lit up again Dean could see that the man's cheeks were red and his lips were slightly parted.

One side of Dean's mouth slowly turned up into an inviting smirk, “How 'bout it? Sound good?” he turned in his seat and moved to get up but paused, waiting on a response as he lifted an eyebrow.

Castiel finally made a move when he realized Dean was about to get up. “I don't have a hotel room yet for tonight.” he said, his voice was just a little shaky and it was even huskier than it had been earlier. It made Dean's chest tighten and he felt a wave of excitement shoot through his body, causing him to smile triumphantly.

“I do. C'mon.”

A cool breeze hit him the moment he stepped outside. He took a deep breath of the clean air, grateful to be out of the smoke and glanced back behind him, holding the door for Castiel who was right behind him.

“Follow me there, it's not far.” Dean was trying to get a better look at Castiel but it was even darker outside than it was in the bar. He thinks he saw Castiel nod so he heads for his Impala and slides in, his pleased smile still on his face. The engine roars to life and he can feel the vibrations in his chest, feeding his excitement. It had been a long while since he'd been this excited to get laid. Something about Castiel had a hold on him the moment he saw those big blue eyes.

He drove slowly and carefully, glancing back into his rear view mirror ever so often to make sure that big Lincoln was still behind him. It truly wasn't very far away, the motel was on the same street the bar was on, just a little further out near the edge of town. There had only been one truck that passed them going the other direction and no cars in front or behind them. Dean loved a nice small, quiet town.

As he parks he opens his glovebox and pulls out his motel key but he can't seem to find any condoms. They must be in the trunk. He gets out of the car and locks the doors and goes around to the trunk, opening it and rummaging through his bags as the Lincoln pulls up to park beside him.

Dean locates the box of condoms and lube and puts them inside his green duffelbag. As he swings it over his shoulder, Castiel climbs out of his car, looking a bit nervous. “Glad you stayed.” Dean echoed Castiel's earlier words to him with a wink as he shut the trunk of his car and locked it.

The joke seemed to relax Castiel slightly and as Dean walked up to a motel door, he followed quietly. Dean unlocked the door and stepped in, flipping the light on. It looked like any other sub par motel room, nothing special but it wasn't entirely gross either. Good. As he puts the duffelbag on the end of the bed he looks back at Castiel who has just let the door shut behind him and is looking entirely unsure of what to do.

“You wanna take a shower first, or me?” Dean wasn't a stickler about bathing before sex but having sex with men was a little different and required more preparation. It had been a hell of a long time since he'd slept with a man, most men just didn't appeal to him.

Castiel shifts his weight nervously as he looks around the room but looks up to Dean as he speaks, “I'll go first.” Dean could see the shyness on his face and he walked up to Castiel slowly to where he still stood just inside the door. The few inches difference of their height was more noticeable now that they were standing so close. Dean enjoys watching the shifting emotions on Castiel's face and the quickening of his breath as Dean leans down slightly, bringing his face next to the other man's. He tilts his head to the side slightly, his nose just under Castiel's ear, his lips so close to the man's neck that he can feel the heat radiating off of him.

Castiel's eyes flutter shut as he anticipates the contact. Instead there's a 'click' and Dean has reached behind Castiel and turned the lock on the motel door. Castiel lets out a shaky breath as Dean pulls back, a wide and devious smile on his lips as he makes eye contact and holds it.

“I'll wash your back for you if you'd like.” Dean's hands come up and slowly slip between the beige trench coat and open jacket to touch Castiel's hips. Through the thin material of Castiel's white button down shirt Dean can feel the heat of his body. As his fingers splay and grip Castiel on either side, he's surprised at how firm the man is. Since he'd been covered up in all these oversized layers and had such a dinky suit on he had made the assumption that the man would have a few extra pounds and be soft in his hands. He isn't disappointed though, far from it.

Dean slides his hands around Castiel a little tighter and even gives him a gentle tug to pull him even closer. The pads of his thumbs circling in an attempt to feel more of his warmth. Castiel is pulled a half step closer and his arms come up to steady himself, gripping Dean's shoulders and leaving their faces only an inch apart.

Dean lowers his head until their noses touch lightly against each other and to his surprise Castiel moves forward and tentatively presses their lips together. Dean has to hold a very embarrassing moan from coming out of him. There's no way he'd let a simple peck undo him, but the feel of Castiel's lips are not what he expected either. He figured the chapped lips would feel rough against his but it was quite the opposite. Castiel's lips were very soft, plush, and perfectly warm against his. The fullness of them had Dean pressing back into them eagerly.

Sliding his hands up Castiel's sides, Dean can feel them taper in slightly at his waist and from there he moved his hands to the small of his back. His fingertips found the dip of Castiel's spine and started ghosting up and down. He wanted to follow it down and see where it lead, he wanted to feel Castiel's cheeks hug his fingers but there would be plenty of time for that later. Castiel's hands were tight on his shoulders and keeping him from losing himself completely.

He pulls back from the kiss and they're only apart for a fraction of a second before Dean is pressing back into those pillowy lips, firmer this time. It makes Castiel's head push backwards at first from the unexpected force but then he's pushing back with the same eagerness. Dean can't stop himself this time, a quiet but deep rumble leaves his throat as they kiss each other over and over again. Its needy and its rough but not fast.

As they kiss, Dean moves one of his hands from the small of Castiel's back and slides it around to grip the back of his neck. Dean swipes the tip of his tongue across Castiel's lower lip as they go in for their next kiss and suddenly their tongues are touching and sliding against each other. This time, it's Castiel's turn to moan and Dean can feel the vibration in his own chest even though their bodies aren't touching.

Dean walks forward very slowly until Castiel has his back pressed against the door. His hips surge forward and he's rewarded with a gasp from Castiel as the hard line of their cocks press firmly against each other and slide. He bucks forward again, rolling expertly against him. Their kiss deepens as their tongues explore each other, the wet sounds elevating their arousal even higher.

They kiss and they grind and they kiss more until they're both breathless.

“Dean.” Castiel whispers, his hands in Dean's hair and on his face. “Lets take our shower.” Castiel's words are heavy with meaning, he doesn't need to say more.

Dean leans in and lightly kisses Castiel again before he steps back and begins to shrug out of his clothes. Once he's naked he walks into the small bathroom and turns the hot water on in the shower to let it warm up. As he walks back out he looks at Castiel who is completely naked and placing his neatly folded clothes on the top of the table near the door.

Damn.

He lets his eyes slide down the man's back and check out his ass, he pulls his lower lip into his mouth and rubs his palm over his cock. As Castiel turns around he sees Dean watching him and flushes lightly, looking away from Dean's gaze to where he's touching himself. He licks his full lips almost nervously and goes to Dean, sliding his hands up Dean's arms.

Dean soaks up the vision of Castiel's naked body and he places his hands on those hips, squeezing eagerly. He watches Castiel's lips twitch into an almost imperceptible smirk and he desperately wanted to kiss those lips again.

“Lets get in.” He barely heard what Castiel said.

“Ah, right.” Dean says with an airy laugh, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. He takes Castiel's hand and leads him to the shower and checks the temperature before getting in and helping Castiel in with him. The shower is small and if they aren't careful their night will end differently than they want it to.

Castiel takes a sharp breath as the water hits him and hides behind Dean to get out of the spray. “Too cold?” Dean asks, reaching to turn it hotter. “Too hot.” Castiel corrects. Dean's eyebrows shoot up and he dials the heat back until Castiel's comfortable. It was a bit too cool for Dean's liking, but it was sure better than a cold shower. The warm water would last longer this way too.

As they wash each other its surprisingly tender and they've both calmed down, cleaning each other almost reverently. Dean can't remember a time he had been comfortable with having a partner see him flaccid. They were both completely at ease with each other and it was a more intimate moment than sex had ever been for Dean.

Once they're both fully washed and rinsed Dean steps out of the shower and smiles softly at Castiel. “I'll let you finish up.” He pulls a white towel off of the rack and dries himself off as Castiel nods, a new blush tinting his cheeks as if he'd only just remembered what was coming next.

Dean walks out into the motel room and pulls the bedding back to make sure it's all clean. He finishes drying off and takes his towel to drape it over the sink that was in the room rather than inside the bathroom with the toilet and shower.

As he sits on the bed and fluffs a pillow to lean back on he hears the toilet flush and then the shower quit running shortly after. His cock stirs at that, the anticipation running back to him in a flash and his mind supplying him with the newly acquired information... like what it had felt like when his fingers had dipped and pressed between Castiel's perfect ass cheeks. Like how Castiel's hands felt as they slid over his neck, chest, and ass.

He takes a deep breath and is just about to touch himself when he realizes he hasn't gotten the supplies out of his bag. He gets up and places the lube and condoms on the bedside table next to the lamp and puts the duffelbag on one of the empty chairs nearby. As he sits back on the bed the bathroom door opens and Castiel emerges, dried off. The man's damp hair is sticking out at odd angles, it's even messier now than it was earlier and it's so endearing that it makes Dean smile.

“C'mere.” Dean says, patting the bed next to him. Castiel flips the lights off around the bathroom area and goes to Dean, grateful for the lamp being on so that he can see. Dean opens his arms and Castiel walks right into them, his hands gently sliding over Dean's head and neck to grip the top of his shoulders gently. Dean runs his hands up and down Castiel's fit legs as he nuzzles into his flat stomach. He inhales and regrets that the most prominent scent is the motel soap instead of Castiel.

Dean begins to lie back on the bed and Castiel slowly goes with him, carefully situating his knees on either side of Dean's hips. Castiel looks gorgeous as his hair falls forward and his lips are slightly parted, his blue eyes are deep and dark like the open ocean. “Fuck...” Dean whispers, a hand reaching up to touch Castiel's slightly stubbly cheek. He runs his thumb gently over Castiel's lower lip and watches as his eyelids get heavy with desire. Dean is beginning to think Castiel is the most beautiful person he's ever seen in his life.

He slips his hand back behind Castiel's neck and pulls him down gently so that he can kiss him once again. Castiel situates his legs as they deepen their kiss and Dean moans out quietly as he feels Castiel press his rear onto his cock. Castiel arches his back and begins rubbing against Dean firm and slow, coaxing him to full hardness. Dean reaches back and slides his hands over Castiel's back and down to his ass, gripping his cheeks firmly, kneading them in his hands.

Castiel moans into their kiss as their tongues meet and Dean bucks up against him, holding Castiel down firmly. Dean bucks up again, trying to get firmer contact and Castiel sits upright, knowing what Dean wants. He adjusts his legs again and they both moan as Dean's cock slots between Castiel's ass and he begins rolling his hips while pressing down.

In this new position Dean has a lovely view and he reaches out and takes Castiel's cock in his hand, stroking it loosely. Castiel's eyes close and he wiggles his hips, pressing down further against Dean's cock and arching up into Dean's hand intermittently. “I want to be inside you...” Dean says. His voice is deep and husky with desire.

Castiel opens his eyes and nods as he whispers, “Yes...”

Dean sits up and kisses along Castiel's collarbone as he reaches for the lube, his other arm tightly around Castiel's waist to keep him from tipping backwards. He flips open the cap and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers which he quickly smears between Castiel's legs before it can drip. He then squeezes out even more and puts the bottle back on the table.

As his fingers spread the lube around he gently presses his middle finger against Castiel's entrance. There's quite a lot of resistance and Dean goes back to rubbing against him again, his teeth nipping at Castiel's collarbone. Castiel's arms are wrapped around Dean's shoulders to maintain his balance. Dean dips his head and slides his wet velvety tongue against Castiel's nipple and that makes the man gasp and arch up into Dean's mouth.

Ah... he's sensitive there. Dean smirks as he licks him again and latches on, sucking firmly and nipping gently with his teeth. Castiel moans out and his hand goes up to cradle the back of Dean's head, his fingers running in his hair. Dean takes this moment to probe the man again and this time he meets much less resistance. He slides his middle finger up inside the man, the excess lube eases the way nicely. Castiel's body tightens on his finger and he nibbles Castiel's nipple then licks it soothingly.

Castiel is so damn tight that it makes Dean wonder if this is the man's first time, or perhaps it has just been a really long time. He twists his finger inside of Castiel and begins working it in and out slowly. “A-Ah..!” Castiel's thighs tighten around Dean's sides. Castiel's voice is so low and gravelly that it makes Dean shiver slightly. He pulls off of the puffy, abused nipple and goes to the other one, licking it gently. He flicks his tongue over it quickly before sliding his tongue wide and flat against it. “Dean.” Castiel breathes out.

Dean slips his finger out and slowly begins trying to work a second finger in with the first. At this point he's convinced this is Castiel's first time. The idea of being the man's first makes Dean's whole body flush with a new wave of arousal.

“Here.... hop up and lay down in the bed.” Dean says, giving Castiel's rear and gentle pat as he lets go of him. Castiel does what he says and turns and lies down behind Dean, flat on his back. As Dean turns and goes to get on top of him, the way Castiel's thighs are parting for him make his cock twitch hard and he can feel pre-come gush over the head and slide down his shaft. He breathes deep and reaches down to swipe it up, he could use it. He smears it around with the remaining lube on his fingers and goes to nestle down with his head between Castiel's legs. He wraps his free hand around Castiel's cock and the wet fingers of his other hand go back to his entrance, ready to be back inside of that tight heat.

Dean uses his shoulders to push Castiel's thighs apart a little more and he directs the head of Castiel's cock to his mouth. As his lips wrap around the head he glances up to see Castiel watching him intently, his lips parted as he pants softly. Castiel's face darkens into a blush dramatically and he shivers, his eyebrows knitting together. “Dean... stop being so sexy or you'll make me come.”

Dean wants to tell him that he's being the sexy one but he just slowly lowers his mouth over Castiel's shaft, his tongue licking to get it nice and wet. They maintain eye contact as Dean moves back up, his tongue flicking right under the crown. Castiel moans and shivers, goosebumps raising on his legs, Dean can feel them against him. Dean slowly works two fingers into Castiel's entrance, making sure they're still slick to make it easier.

The deeper Dean's two fingers get, the more Castiel's thighs quiver. Dean starts sucking Castiel nice and slow and very wet. He knows his saliva is running down Castiel's balls and he occasionally sticks his thumb out to rub it in which makes Castiel squirm and moan. Dean is soon sliding his two fingers in and out nice and easy and is ready to work the third one in but that would require more lube.

He pulls his mouth off of Castiel's cock, “Cas, can you get me that lube?” and then promptly drags his tongue wide and flat against the full underside of Castiel's cock from balls to tip. Castiel nods and sits up a little, twisting so he can reach the lube. “Thanks.” Dean says before he fills his mouth with Castiel's cock again. He pops the cap and coats his fingers again before closing it and setting it in the sheets next to him, knowing he'll need it again soon.

“No one has ever called me Cas before.” Castiel says softly as he stares down at Dean. Dean wasn't even aware that he had shortened the man's name. He was about to pull off of him and apologize when Castiel smiled, “I liked it.”

Dean shivered and looked away from Castiel, beginning to suck his cock in earnest. He was rewarded with a loud moan and a hand moving desperately over his head. Castiel's thighs were quivering and they came together to squeeze Dean but he put his shoulders up to keep his thighs apart. His wet fingers press against Castiel's entrance and he slides the two fingers in easily and crooks his fingers in just the right area, causing Castiel to arch up off of the bed with a loud gasp and open mouthed moan.

“D-Dean!”

Dean could taste the pre-come in his mouth and he slowed his pace and pulled off of Castiel for a moment, not wanting the man to come too fast. Dean licks his lips and starts kissing on Castiel's inner thighs, his third finger beginning to work its way inside.

“Please...” Castiel gently pulls on Dean's head, trying to pull him back to his cock. Castiel is squirming almost constantly now, another gush of pre-come sliding down his shaft. “Please, Dean.” he pleads, his voice shaky.

“C'mon Cas, can't let you come that quickly...” Dean murmurs teasingly, looking up from under his long lashes to stare at Castiel's insanely sexy face. He bites into the meat of Castiel's inner thigh and it has Castiel squirming again. He slides his three fingers up inside of Castiel gently as far as he can get them and then pulls them back, only lightly grazing over Castiel's prostate.

“Dean, let me come.” he pleads.

Dean scissors his fingers inside of Castiel, stretching him nicely. “Tell me what to do.” Dean knows he shouldn't tease Castiel like this but he just can't help himself. He presses his fingers in deep all the way to his knuckles and crooks his fingers again as he pulls back out slowly, rubbing firmly against the prostate this time. Castiel lifts up off of the bed, moaning loudly with his thighs shaking, “S-Suck me.”

Dean looks up at Castiel's face, the man's eyes are shut tightly and his blush has spread to color his chest a bit. Dean pulls his fingers out of Castiel and sits up onto his knees as he grips his cock, moving his hand over it lightly. “You sure?”

Dean's question makes Castiel open his eyes and those blue orbs immediately look down at Dean's length. “O-Oh...” Castiel's legs widen and he presses his hips upward towards Dean, desperate to touch Dean again. He pulls his thick lips into his mouth as if he's thinking and then he looks up into Dean's eyes.

“Fuck me.”

Castiel's eyes shine as he says the words and it's all Dean can do not to come right then. He releases his cock as if burned and grips Castiel's knees tightly, willing himself to calm down before he blows his load.

“You ready for me?” Dean says after a few moments, picking up the lube and coating his cock. He tosses the capped bottle of lube away as he slicks it over himself lightly and then smears two fingers over Castiel's hole, leaning over him. “Yes.” he breathes, then louder “Yes, Dean.” Castiel says, reaching up and pulling Dean into a firm kiss.

Dean kisses him back as he nudges Castiel's legs wider so he can fit his hips between them. Castiel pulls his knees up a bit and spreads his legs, giving Dean perfect access. He takes his cock in his hand and rubs it up and down Castiel's ass a few times. They both gasp as Dean's cock catches on Castiel's hole. Castiel moans out into their kiss and presses up against Dean, trying to take him in.

Dean doesn't want to break the kiss, but he reluctantly does so. He holds himself up with one strong arm and Castiel is running his hand up and down it, his other hand twisted in the sheets. Dean circles his cock around Castiel's hole and then slowly and gently tries to press inside.

Castiel is so tight, it's almost as if he hadn't been stretched at all. Castiel has gone still and Dean can see that his whole body is tensed up. “Cas... you okay?” he whispers, leaning down until he's propped up on his elbow. He runs his palm over Castiel's head and moves the hair away from his face as he leans in for a gentle peck to his lips, kissing him over and over again.

“It's too big.” Castiel breathes shakily against Dean's lips between kisses. Dean shudders at his words and his cock twitches hard, he can feel the head of his cock swelling against Castiel's hole where he was trying to push in. He pulls his hips back and wipes more lube around the head of his cock and then tries again, directing his cock with his hand as he presses forward.

“Ah! Dean!” Castiel grips Dean's shoulder hard and starts trying to wiggle his hips away as he presses his head back against the pillow. Dean stills his hips and starts kissing down Castiel's neck and this seems to distract Castiel a bit. When Dean seals his lips around Castiel's nipple and starts sucking firmly Castiel's body loosens up slightly and he even lets out a quiet and broken moan. Dean feels his head sliding in just a bit as Castiel's body loosens but it quickly tightens again, preventing him from going any further.

“Relax, Cas...” Dean whispers as he kisses across Castiel's chest to get to his other hardened nipple. He runs his warm tongue over the cool flesh and Castiel lets out a shaky sigh, his hole loosening once again.

Dean wants to play with Castiel's cock but he can't stop directing his cock until he gets the head fully inside. Castiel is so tight that it's almost painful for Dean to press against him but he can't wait to be inside of him. His cock twitches at the thought and pre-come oozes out against the hole, slicking it up even further.

After a few more failed attempts, Dean decides that getting inside of him now would only be too painful for Castiel so he slowly starts kissing down his body. He takes Castiel's cock into his mouth and brings him back to full hardness, two fingers pushing inside of Castiel again. His two fingers went in easily so he works in the third again, it was tighter than it had been when his fingers were in there last.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks as he pulls the man's cock out of his mouth to kiss and rub his stubbly face against Castiel's inner thigh. He turns his eyes up to look at Castiel as his three fingers twist and scissor, loosening him again.

“Yes, I'm- I'm fine. I'm sorry, Dean.” Castiel locks eyes with him. Dean can see that he's panting softly and that his eyebrows have knitted together as if he thinks Dean would be upset with him.

“Don't you worry, I'm gonna get in there.” Dean is very confident and his smirking face eases Castiel's worries. Dean can feel Castiel's body loosen up as the man relaxes and he takes Castiel's cock back into his mouth and starts sucking from base to tip, his tongue swirling.

He was very much enjoying the feel of Castiel's cock in his mouth. His warm velvety skin slid between his lips smoothly and when he took him in all the way to the base the soft curls tickled his nose pleasantly. Castiel smelled so good, underneath the soap was a delicious natural scent that was all Cas and it made Dean enjoy himself all the more. He groans softly around Castiel's cock, his own cock throbbing with need.

“I want you inside me.” Dean can hear the shy wavering in Castiel's voice and it makes him groan deeply, sending vibrations down Castiel's cock. Castiel pushes up against him with a moan and his hole clenches around Dean's fingers as if trying to pull him inside.

Dean continues to suck him and finger him until Castiel is shaking and bucking, seemingly on the very edge of an orgasm. At that point he pulls away and scoots immediately up and over Castiel. He picks up the lube and squeezes a large amount over his cock and smears it over himself. He watches as Castiel pulls his knees up and spreads his legs for him and the vision almost pushes him over the edge right there.

“You're so fuckin' hot.” Dean growls out to him, pressing his slick head against Castiel's entrance. “Can't wait to be inside of you.” he continues, his voice dripping with his intense desire for the man beneath him. Dean reaches between them and holds his cock steady as he presses forward. This time Castiel's hole stretches around Dean's slick, blunt head as he presses in and with a pop his entire crown goes inside Castiel.

Dean gasps and takes his hand up now that he was securely inside and starts toying with Castiel's cock lightly. Castiel is gripping Dean's shoulders so tight that Dean wonders idly if he'll have a bruise there later. It turns him on to no end. Castiel's blue eyes are wide open as he stares up at the ceiling with his head pressed back into the pillow, he's panting softly and his hips are wiggling. He looks like he isn't sure if he wants to pull away from Dean's cock or get more of it inside of him.

As Dean starts stroking Castiel's cock, giving it a little twist with his wrist near the tip he begins pressing deeper inside. He pulls himself out a bit and then presses in again, making sure the lube is properly smeared around, making the way easy.

Dean is trying to be as slow and gentle as possible. He feels like he's doing a pretty good job of it too, until Castiel bucks against him, impaling himself on Dean. He simply can't stop himself from slamming forward, his hips making a loud slap against Castiel's body as their skin meets. Dean is buried to the hilt and both he and Castiel call out in pleasure in the same moment.

Castiel's arms are scrambling, trying to grab at all of Dean all at once. His legs are shaking and tightening around Dean and his hips are wiggling which makes Dean moan loudly and press and grind down into Castiel's hot writhing body.

“You feel so fucking good.” Dean moans out to him, opening his eyes and locking eye contact with Castiel. He pulls his hips back and starts rocking back and forth, his cock sliding wet and easy inside of Castiel's tight heat.

Castiel keeps eye contact with Dean and as their bodies move together he cries out, his cock laying untouched between them but ready to blow. “Dean! Dean, I think I'm gonna come!”

Dean's eyebrows pull forward in concentration, he didn't want to come too soon but Castiel was making that almost impossible for him. His rhythm changes to adjust for longer thrusts, now moving almost his entire cock in and out of Castiel with each thrust. Their skin is slapping together lewdly and all Dean wants is to watch this angel come from his cock alone.

“Come for me, Cas.” he whispers, the world around them is spinning as he watches Castiel's face twist in pleasure. He slams forward rather roughly once or twice and then kicks up the pace. The new pace has the bed beginning to creak and protest, squeaking with every thrust. Castiel cries out at the new pace also, letting out short erotic moans every time Dean bottoms out inside of him.

“C'mon, baby.. let me see you come.” Dean could see that Castiel was right on the cusp and that his words were getting to him. In his writhing, Castiel tilted his hips and his eyes go wide as a loud gasp is punched out of him as he stares up at the ceiling in shock. Dean was now hammering onto his prostate ruthlessly. He's breathless for a moment and Dean can feel the way Castiel's insides are clenching him, spasming hard on his cock as he pistons into the man. “That's it, come for me, baby.” Dean growls out to him through clenched teeth. Castiel's eyes roll back and his eyebrows pull together as he damn near screams.

Dean can feel a hot rope of come hit his stomach and looks down to watch Castiel's cock twitching and shooting his seed onto his own belly without being touched. Dean was planning on waiting, but this was too much for him. He sits up and grips Castiel's hips tight to hold him still and kicks up his speed and begins chasing his own orgasm, his rhythm forgotten. The look on Castiel's blissful, extremely beautiful face and the way the man's hands have twisted up in the sheets push him over the edge and he comes with force, slamming into Castiel over and over again, spilling inside of him with a loud and violent growl. The sounds of Castiel's fucked out moans sends goosebumps all over his body as he rides out his orgasm, pumping the man full of his seed.

As he rocks and empties the last of his come into Castiel he stops grinding into the man and finally stills his hips, his cock still twitching every now and again. His heart was still pounding and his breathing was heavy. He released his tight grip on Castiel's hips and started massaging up and down the man's thighs instead.

“Wow.” Dean breathes out with a slight airy chuckle, one side of his mouth pulled up lazily. “That was amazing..” He was pretty sure that was the best sex he'd ever had in his life. They both stared at each other passionately, just enjoying each other and the moment they were sharing.

Castiel was still breathing heavily but it was more shallow now. “I've never felt so good.” he whispers to Dean. “Never.” He put his hands over Dean's and his fingers ghosted over Dean's rough knuckles.

Dean laughs a little at that and shakes his head. He pulls his cock out of Castiel very slowly and then lays to the side, propping his head up on his hand. He takes a good long look at Castiel's messy, sexy body. The way his thighs are still spread open lewdly gives his cock a twitch of interest despite his recent orgasm. “You feel so good against me.” Dean reaches out and runs a hand over Castiel's thigh that's closest to him and squeezes it, massaging gently. “And you're so fuckin' sexy.” He looks up at Castiel's face and gazes at him passionately, he still couldn't get over how attractive this man was to him.

Despite all that they had just done, Castiel seemed to blush under Dean's gaze and he even pushed his thigh back against Dean's massaging hand. The motion causes Dean's hand to slip further between his legs, his fingertips finding and tracing the bottom curve of his ass. Dean gives a cheek a pinch and then starts rubbing up and down from Castiel's balls to his knee. The man's legs were so slender and muscular and perfect. Castiel's thighs didn't have much hair at all but from the knee down he had surprisingly soft light brown hair.

Dean's eyes travel up his gorgeous legs and as he looks between Castiel's legs he can see come leaking out of his stretched, rosy red hole. The sight of it causes his cock to twitch and begin to harden again. “Fuck...” he whispers, his fingers sliding up to gently rub around his entrance, his fingers swiping through his own come. Then he pauses, just freezing in place and blinks a few times, “Fuck.” he repeats again as he looks up at Castiel's face and then over at the completely untouched box of condoms. “Oops.” Dean looks to Castiel again.

“Forgot the condom...” Dean tells him, his finger still on Castiel's hole but is just frozen there for the time being.

Castiel tilts and lifts his head slightly to look across a pillow at the bedside table where the box of condoms are. He pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and then releases it with a small, private smile. “Oh well.” he says, resting his head back against the bed looking at Dean, then past his face to where Dean's cock was hanging half hard against his leg. Castiel pushed out his knee to gently press against Dean's cock while lifting his lips a little, making Dean's fingers slip against his wet hole.

Dean pressed his hips back against Castiel's leg and pushed a finger into the man's loose, wet hole. He perks an eyebrow questioningly, “You wanna go again?” Dean smiled eagerly, he definitely wasn't going to turn that down. He was surprised that Castiel seemed to have no problem with the fact that they had forgotten to use a condom. In fact, he almost seemed a little pleased about it.

Castiel nods at him and pulls his bottom lip into his mouth again, chewing at it. Dean couldn't understand how Castiel appeared so shy and devious at the same time, it was vexxing. Dean pulls his finger out of Castiel and gets out of the bed.

“Dean?” Castiel calls softly, propping himself up on his elbows. Dean laughs and looks back at him as he picks up the towel from the sink area. “Calm down, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere.” Dean saunters back to him while he wipes off Castiel's come from his own chest and begins wiping the mess off of Castiel's stomach. He tosses the towel away and then smacks Castiel's thigh gently, “Roll over.”

Castiel rolls onto his stomach and pulls the pillow up under his head with both arms, hugging it. He begins spreading his legs but Dean keeps them closed. “Just like this.” Dean says, pushing his legs together. Castiel turns his head and tries to look back at Dean but can't see him fully.

Dean crawls over the top of Castiel's body and nuzzles into his nape first, giving it a gentle bite. He begins licking and biting his way down Castiel's gorgeous back until he gets to the swell of his ass. He sits back on his knees, Castiel's legs underneath him. There were a few small circular bruises on Castiel's hips that he could see and they weren't there when they were in the shower. “Mm mm mmm...” he says appreciatively, both of his hands coming to knead Castiel's amazingly pert rear. “This is one gorgeous ass...” he squeezes the cheeks in his hand and rolls them around, kneading them roughly. Finally he moves his hands a little further down and uses his thumbs to part the cheeks. He sees Castiel's wet, wrecked hole and moans.

His cock was more than ready to slip back inside of this gorgeous, amazing man and why should he deny himself. He took his hard cock in his hand and pressed it between those cheeks. The way Castiel's legs were together gave Dean the most amazing view. Castiel moans and arches his back a little, welcoming Dean and Dean doesn't keep him waiting. He presses down and his cock easily dips into the slickest area and he begins to push in. His length was dry so he pulled back a few times to wet Castiel's cheeks until he was able to press all the way in with no issue. All Dean's come and the lube kept Castiel wet and ready.

“Ahh... Dean.” Castiel moaned and pressed back against Dean with a soft, pleased sigh. The angle was more severe and Dean couldn't go as deep as before, but as he thrust in as deep as he could go he was hitting Castiel in all the right spots. “Oh yes... mmm...” Castiel began rolling his hips from side to side which made Dean groan in delight.

He stayed on top of him and fucked into him for quite a few minutes until they were both panting and needing more, deeper. Dean pulled out of him and then put a knee between Castiel's legs, encouraging him to spread his legs. “Sit up on your knees.” Dean gently gives Castiel's asscheek a squeeze and watches with greedy eyes as Castiel does what he says with no question.

Once Castiel is up on his knees he leaves his chest against the bed and lets his hips drop, exposing himself in the most erotic way Dean could imagine. “Oh fuck...” Dean murmurs to himself. He walks on his knees up close behind him and slips his cock right into him. He grips Castiel's hips and then, at the same time as he pulls him, he slams his body into. His cock goes deeper than it has at any point before and it makes Castiel scream out, burying his face into the pillow to muffle himself.

Dean starts pounding into him at an unrelenting pace, seeing his cock disappear into Castiel spurring him on faster and faster. Castiel was crying out into his pillow with every thrust and it was driving Dean mad. “Dean, Dean I'm close.” Castiel says to him, his deep voice was so fucking arousing. The man was almost whimpering as he spoke and it just inched Dean closer and closer to orgasm.

He sees Castiel move one of his arms away from the pillow and beneath him and Dean wanted none of that. He leans over the top of Castiel, holding himself up with one arm as he wraps his arm around Castiel's slim waist. He knocks the man's hand out of the way and takes his cock into his rough hand and gives it a few tugs. Castiel screams into the pillow and Dean can feel the man's hole fluttering and gripping his cock as he pounds.

“You come so pretty..” Dean whispers against the shell of Castiel's ear, dipping his tongue out to lick against it. He runs his hand over Castiel's balls and then grips his cock and starts jerking him in earnest, trying to keep time with his thrusts. Castiel began shivering underneath him and he was literally sobbing into the pillow and moaning like he had lost his mind. Dean heard him scream something that sounded similar to his name, but he couldn't be sure. With that, Castiel came all over his hand with such intensity that it rocked his whole body. Dean continued jerking his cock, using his cum to slick the way, jerking him faster and tighter now that there was more lubrication. Castiel continued to choke out sobbing moans.

Dean only stopped stroking him when Castiel was wiggling desperately to get out of his touch, he was over sensitive. Dean sat back up, gripped Castiel's hips and was only able to surge into him five more savage times before he came as well. “Ahh...” he moaned out, hissing a bit as he was instantly way too sensitive. He kept giving Castiel small, shallow thrusts, letting the strong sensation roll over him again and again.

Castiel begins moving his hips as if he wants to lie down so Dean pulls his cock out of him and admires his work as he looks at Castiel's hole. It is more red and swollen than it was before and it was absolutely gaping, the come pouring out as he lowered his hips.

Dean figured he'd remember that sight for the rest of his life. While panting heavily he reaches and pulls the towel from before to himself and lazily wipes off his cock, grimacing at the feel of the rough material. He rolls Castiel gently to the side and wipes up the bed and Castiel's body. The man jerks and shivers as the towel touches him flushed cock. Castiel rolls him back over onto his stomach and then gets out of the bed. He picks up one of the wash cloths from the bathroom and runs it under warm water, returning to Castiel and gently cleaning up his thoroughly used ass. He slips two fingers into the hole and encourages more of his seed to come out, and it does. He can't stop the cocky smirk that comes to his lips as he continues cleaning the man.

He's never been one to enjoy the clean-up process, but this was something else. He felt proud of what they had done here. It was absolutely the best night of his life. He hoped Castiel felt the same way.

He tosses the dirtied towel and washcloth onto the floor and then lies down next to Castiel who seemed to be already asleep. The man had the most blissful expression on his face and Dean smiled at it. “G'night.” he said softly, pulling the covers up over the top of Castiel's naked body. He leans over, turns off the lamp and the moment his head hits the pillow he's out like a light.

\- - -

Dean wakes up to the most delicious ache in his muscles and a smile already on his lips. He opens his eyes to see a very unimpressive ceiling. As he begins to stretch his arms he feels pressure on his left side. He peeks down and sees Castiel using his arm as a pillow, curled up to his body, a hand on his chest. Castiel had the covers pulled all the way up under his chin, only his fingertips on Dean's chest and Castiel's face and messy hair was visible.

Dean's sleepy smile grows wider and he bends his arm to slip it under the covers, stroking his fingertips over Castiel's shoulders lightly. This was perfect and amazing. He could get used to this. The idea of waking up every morning to Castiel curled comfortably into his side made him feel warm and happy. He had never been so compatible with someone before. He'd spent hours with the man before they got to the motel and there hadn't been one thing about Castiel that Dean didn't like... and the sex had been phenomenal.

He wiggles his toes and stretches his legs as he yawns. He could feel that Castiel had his leg hiked up and his knee was resting on Dean's thigh. Dean let his fingertips lightly drag down Castiel's back as low as he could get them before pulling back up to rub the back of his neck. While he'd love to lay there forever, he had to piss something awful. He kept running his hand over Castiel's back and eventually the other man groaned and rolled over, taking all of the covers with him.

Dean took the opportunity to slide out of bed and go use the restroom. When he came out of the bathroom he glanced at himself in the mirror behind the sink and turned his shoulder more towards the mirror, he had a faint bruise of a handprint on it. He smirked as his mind started raking over the night before. He notices movement behind him in the mirror and sees Castiel stirring and sitting up in the bed.

He turns around and makes his way to the Castiel who stood and met him half way. The man's sleepy saunter told Dean that he wasn't quite awake yet. “Gotta pee.” Castiel announced to him. His voice was extra gravelly and his hair was sticking out at all angles. Dean chuckled and let the man pass by him, giving Castiel's ass cheek a slap. As he turned his head to watch Castiel his smile turned into a slight cringe, the man was bruised up way more than Dean expected. Castiel had hickeys scattered from his neck to his ass and the bruises around his hips showed the different ways Dean's hands had gripped him.

As Castiel disappears into the bathroom and shuts the door, Dean goes to his pile of discarded clothes and starts picking them up. He opens his duffelbag and changes into new socks, underwear and a t-shirt but he pulled on the same jeans and flannel shirt from yesterday, leaving his jacket off for the time being. He sits down in one of the chairs and starts pulling his boots on.

After he's fully dressed and all of the condoms and lube are put back in his bag he sits back in the chair and waits. Eventually he hears the toilet flush but immediately after that the shower comes on. He closes his eyes and leans back against the chair, weaving his fingers together in front of him, resting his face against them.

He didn't want to say goodbye.

He didn't want to leave Castiel.

If this had been any other tryst with any other person Dean would have just left while they were in the bathroom. Hell, he might have even left while they were still asleep in the bed. Castiel was different. Dean felt differently about him than he had anyone else and he'd only known him for less than twenty-four hours. Castiel just had this pull that Dean couldn't resist. 

He begins thinking about the reality of the situation and it causes him to sigh heavily. They were both heading in different directions and came from different places. It was only by random chance that they met at that little diner the way they did. The memory of seeing those big blue eyes for the first time inside that diner came to the forefront of his mind and as he examined the memory the image began to shift into the look in those same blue eyes while he was writhing on the bed beneath him.

He hears the shower shut off and it shakes him out of his own head, which was really for the best, he realizes, as he notices the slight bulge in the front of his jeans. He rubs his hands over his face and blinks a few times to clear his eyes, taking in a slow calming breath.

Dean looks to the bathroom door as it opens up and Castiel emerges. They immediately lock eyes. Dean can see that the shower really woke the man up properly. His eyes were bright, clear, and were focused on him with emotion that Dean couldn't quite put a finger on.

Castiel smiled slowly at him and it was as if the sun was only just now rising. He sat forward in his chair and put his hands on his knees, staring back at Castiel's beautiful face. Castiel's smile turned a little devious as he walked out of the bathroom door and went to the dresser where his clothes were. He glanced to Dean, “Glad you stayed.”

Dean's heart stopped and then hammered in his chest, knocking a soft breath out of him which made him laugh airily. The hit was two-fold. First and foremost, this meant Castiel wanted to be with him, too which made his heart soar. Castiel was also repeating the phrase they'd said to each other yesterday and it made everything real for him. He didn't want this to be the last time he heard those words.

Dean smiled at Castiel as the man was beginning to pull his clothes on. His heart was too full of happiness and- dare he say it? Love.

“Want to go have breakfast at the diner?”

Castiel turned to face him fully clothed and ready to go, the smile on his face mirrored Dean's loving one. “If you let me sit with you again.”

Dean's smile widens into a beaming grin and he stands up, pulling the duffelbag over his shoulder and grabbing his jacket.

“Wouldn't have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I'd love to know what you thought of it!


End file.
